the_blue_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Gao Fu
Gao Fu (Kanji: 高福) is the youngest son of Emperor Yao.He is the ancestor of Lan Xing and the ancient emperor of the Zihao kingdom. Background Lord Gao Fu was known to be small and timid since birth,so Emperor Yao enlisted Lady Sang to take him to Mulberry village so he would be raised without people knowing of his existence. He grew up into a young lad working as a merchant and farmer,and is often seen tending the pheasants near the lake where the women bathed.Despite the uncomfortable sight of many semi-naked women he sees,he still kept taking care of his birds and is oblivious to any reference to anything sexual. One day,a green robed lady told him that his sister,Lady Sang,was crying on the corner of the pool.Gao Fu immediately came to her aid and was shocked that one of his pheasants stole Lady Sang's necklace.Determined to help his sister,Gao Fu chased the bird all over the village until he finally retreived it.Once returning it to Lady Sang,she thanked him for his kindness and asked if she would accompany him on his journey to the city.He agreed,and the siblings set out for the palace. Afterwards,he found a good spot to sell his things and then began his business,which caught the attention of a palace guard,who asked him if he wanted to be a servant of the palace.When Gao Fu politely declined,the guard told him he could still be a merchant,but the only difference is that he would be given with high respect among the villagers.Finally,Gao Fu agreed.He was later presented to the emperor,who told him that he looked familiar.Beside him,Lady Sang shifted uncomfortably and told the emperor that they came from Mulberry village. Few months later,war broke out between the neighboring kingdoms.The emperor of the enemy kingdom claimed that a treasure from his palace was stolen,and accused the kingdom of Zihao to have kept it.Because of the violence,Gao Fu volunteered to search for it.Due to this,a few people made fun of him,but he ignored the insults and carried on his quest. His journey reached an old shrine,and he was given a challenge,which he answered correctly.He was then told to go to the waterfalls,where his reward would be found.When he reached it,he was surprised to open the reward,which was a Qilin,who immediately became his loyal companion.He rode back to the village,riding on the beautiful creature.The villagers were shocked and amazed. Upon arriving the palace,he quickly explained his adventures and how he found the precious treasure of Zhao,the Qilin,which represents wisdom and kindness itself.This made Emperor Zhao confess of his sin,and he was quickly forgiven. Soon,Gao Fu was married to Princess Fang Hua,the emperor of Zhao's daughter.They took awhile to have children,but managed. Personality and Interests Gao Fu was kind,gentle,and very innocent.However,he can also be impatient when things take too long.He has virginal qualities and doesn't understand any type of sexual overtones.He is also slightly feminine due to the fact that he grew up with Lady Sang.He is also very respectful to the elderly and is very humble.